


royalties

by censored (aroceu)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored





	royalties

Mark’s mouth is buried under Eduardo’s pussy, squeezed between her thighs as above her, Eduardo is rocking back and forth, moaning desperately. Her hands are pressing between her own breasts as she rides Mark’s face, slender hips rhythmic, working down on Mark’s mouth.

Mark loves it. This is her favorite place to be, in the world, even more than coding at her laptop or shaking hands with the president (which isn’t as exciting as everyone else may think.) No, here underneath Eduardo, hot and wet against her mouth - this is what Mark loves best.

Eduardo moans from above her. “Mark. Mark.”

Mark can’t say anything. Eduardo’s thighs squeeze against her head, and it’s a little suffocating. Mark moans, sending vibrations up Eduardo’s body. Mark can feel it, the way Eduardo shudders all around her, threatening, threatening to spill over.

She’s always had a thing for Mark’s tongue, Mark’s mouth, Mark knows - maybe it’s why back in college when Mark noticed the way Eduardo would stare and her eyes would darken whenever Mark stuck the green dart in her mouth, Mark never stopped. Maybe she did it even more when Eduardo was around, just to see how she would react.

Above her head, Mark can feel Eduardo gripping at the sheets. Her weight is heavy on Mark’s face even though she isn’t even putting all of it onto her; Eduardo is gasping, “Jesus, Jesus, there–”

Mark slicks her tongue, darting in. In and out, thick inside Eduardo, dragging along her cunt. The space between her lips and nose rub up against Eduardo’s clit, and Mark nuzzles her.

Eduardo’s hips are rolling back and forth now, harder down on Mark’s face. Her body slides so that Mark’s face gets a little more of Eduardo’s ass - which she loves - and her filthy noises are buried between the soft of Eduardo’s thighs.

“Jesus,” Eduardo sighs again as her thighs tremble from either side of Mark’s head.

Mark laps her up eagerly. Eduardo tastes so good and Mark loves it so much, loves her, so long-legged and tan and effortlessly gorgeous. Eduardo settles down on Mark’s face for a moment, before sliding down.

Mark whines. Eduardo laughs and leans up to kiss her cheek.

“Hey,” she says. “Are you complaining about seeing my face?”

Mark scowls. “Of course not.”

Eduardo laughs again and kisses her again, this time on the mouth. They’re really not particularly picky about this, making out after eating out, though Eduardo tastes infinitely better than Mark’s own aftertaste on Eduardo’s mouth, in Mark’s opinion. Still, she eagerly kisses Eduardo back, tangling them into a pile of limbs and Eduardo’s long hair.

Eduardo breaks off to tuck a dark golden curl behind Mark’s head. “Hey,” she says, smiling.

“Hey,” says Mark.

“You know, it’s been a week since the shareholders meeting.” Eduardo strokes her fingers through Mark’s hair.

“Oh?”

Eduardo hums. “Did you really not notice?”

Mark shrugs. “Maybe,” she says; if Eduardo wants to stay, Mark’s never going to be the one to suggest her to leave. “Did you?”

“Maybe,” Eduardo echoes, grinning down at her.

Mark tugs at Eduardo’s elbow. Their mouths mash together sloppily with too much teeth; Eduardo laughs, but then they’re kissing properly again

“You should stay a bit longer,” Mark suggests against her girlfriend’s lips.

The curve of Eduardo’s smile is impossible to miss against her own. “Okay.”


End file.
